


I'm A Survivor

by Rebaforever15



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS. Harry tries his best to be there for Juliet after an explosion leaves her in a wheelchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Survivor

I'm a Survivor  
Harry/Juliet

When Adam had recieved the text from Ros demanding that he got everyone out of the cars he knew something was seriously wrong. He wasn't sure if she could be trusted but when someone sends a text like that then you do as you're told regardless. Harry heard Adam tell him to get out of the car which he did without fuss. When he heard him on the phone to Juliet. Something inside Harry knew this wasn't going to end well. One minute Adam was screaming at Juliet down the phone and then next that big almight explosion. Everything seemed to stop. No sound. Just the smell of burning. All Harry could manage to say was Juliet's name before he and Adam began running in the direction of the explosion. The sight of the burning vehicle made Harry wasn't to rench. Suddenly her screams were all he could make out. Juliet screaming for Harry. Adam ran to help the others while Harry ran straight to Juliet.  
"Haaaaarry. I can't feel my legs".  
"It's okay Juliet. Everything's going to be okay". He replied. Kneeling down beside her.  
How could he tell her everything was going to be okay. She couldn't feel her legs. That was never a good sign. This woman lying infront of him. So much history between them. Some good. Some bad but he could never wish this on her. The ambulance seemed to take forever to get there. When it eventually arrived and took Juliet away to hospital Harry stood staring off into space unsure of what he should do.  
"Harry. Are you okay". Adam asked. Walking up behind him.  
"She can't feel her legs Adam".  
"The other's seem to be okay. Juliet seems to have come off the worst. Are you coming back with me to Thames House".  
"No. I need to be with Juliet. She needs someone with her. It should be me".  
"You'll let us know if there's any news Harry".  
"Obviously".  
"Right. Well. I'll head back".  
Harry watched as Adam walked away. Adam was never one to let others see him weak but Harry thought even he could have been a little more concerned for Juliet.

 

Harry sat in the hospital corridor for what seemed like hours. Doctors and Nurses running back and forth to Juliet's room. She had been in theatre for over 3 hours and it had been another hour before she had eventually woken up from the anesthetic but Harry didn't care how long he had to wait. He needed to see her for himself.  
"Mr Pearce".  
"Yes".  
"I'm Doctor Sharpe. I've been attending to Ms Shaw".  
"How is she. How bad is it".  
"She suffered severe trauma to her spine in the explosion. She has no sensastion in her legs whatsoever".  
"I want it straight Doctor. Will Juliet ever walk again. Yes or no".  
"It's highly unlikely I'm afraid".  
"Does she know".  
"Yes. She knows. She seems to be handling the situation well".  
"Handling it well. That's what she would like everyone to believe. She's very good at keeping her feeling's hidden Doctor. Can I see her".  
"Yes ofcourse. If Ms Shaw would like any councelling we can arrange that for her".  
"I'll inform her of that. Thank you Doctor".  
"You're welcome". Doctor Sharpe replied. Walking away.

 

Harry waited a few moments in the doorway as a Nurse was finishing giving Juliet an injection. He gave the Nurse a small smile as she walked past him. He moved slowly into the room as Juliet made eye contact with him. At first glance he could see she had been crying. He was never good with weepy women but he knew he would have to deal with it under the surcumstances. He walked over and took a seat on the side of the bed next to Juliet and he took hold of ger hand.  
"How are you feeling Juliet".  
"What do you think. I'm a bloody cripple Harry. Look at what those bastards have done to me".  
"I know. I know. You'll get through this".  
"How. How the hell am I going to manage in a bloody wheelchair Harry".  
"Juliet you can't think like that. You will have so much support. You're a tough woman. You can get through anything".  
"Not this Harry. I can't. Not on my own".  
"You're not on your own Juliet. You have friends in MI5. We'll help you anyway we can".  
"I'm so bloody terrified Harry".  
"Juliet. If there's one thing that's certain here. You're a survivor".  
Harry watched Juliet as she began to cry and all he could do was gather her in his arms and let her know that she would never be alone.

 

Fin xxx


End file.
